TGRI Discovery
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary: After all that trouble before, Angel finds even MORE. With all this chaos going on, will she find the chance to tell her brother how she feels? Pairing HINTED at...yeah, right...
1. Chapter 1

Angel was happy for the rest time she got to heal, but, once she did, she was rather put out that her brothers AND sensei wouldn't let her go on patrol.

"Come ON!! I'm fine!!" She whined, Aradion a big-eyed puppy-dog beside her.

"You could pull something." Don retorted worriedly.

"Stop being a worrywart and let me come!!"

Aradion whimpered forlornly, and Don seemed ready to give in…

"Ya ain't comin', Angel."

"RAPH…"

"We ain't gonna let ya get hurt out there, sis. So just stay here."

"I'll be BORED…and YOU guys will be having all the fun!!"

"My daughter…"

Angel stopped, and turned to Splinter.

"Sensei…"

"You are not allowed on patrol."

"AWWWWWW…"

Other than that, Angel didn't object, and sat dejectedly on the couch.

"Go on, then. Go have fun without me."

Her brothers left, and her daemon became a white cat, jumping onto her lap.

"Why couldn't I go?" She questioned, scratching Aradion's feline head.

"You have a habit of pushing yourself too hard, young one…and your muscles might not be able to take it…"

"So if I wasn't ME, I could've gone…"

Splinter smiled warmly.

"I've always been proud of your hard work…your dedication to the art, but sometimes that gets you hurt…"

"I didn't fight him to defend Ninjitsu…or to defend my honor…I fought him to protect my brothers…"

"And that's why you will go far, my daughter…"

She nodded, smiling, as she pulled out 'The Golden Compass' from her back pocket. As she immersed herself in the story, time seemed to flash by before her brothers returned.

"Hey, guys…PIZZA!!!"

Aradion hardly looked up as she joined her brothers and April returned home.

"Hey, guys, GO LONG!!"

Mikey held a slice of pizza like a football, and Angel jumped back.

"Over here, Mike!!"

Mikey threw it to his older sister, but her and Raph dove behind the couch to catch it.

April was SURE she heard something get skewered…

"YES!!"

A ninja sword poked over the back of the couch, the pizza slice on it, followed by Angel's smiling face.

"I'm queen of pizza football!!"

"Not fer long!!"

Raph tackled her, reaching for the pizza, but she held it out of reach.

"It's my pizza!! Now get yer big shell offa me!!"

Raph grabbed the pizza right off the blade, and Angel sheathed it before tackling her red-banded brother.

"It's mine!"

"It's mine now!"

"Give it back, Raph!"

"I don't wanna!"

"It's mine! Now GIMME!!!"

Aradion watched with content cat eyes, still lying lazily on the couch. Both participants were play fighting on the ground, until the pizza fell…

"Awww…Look what you did, Raph!"

"It was YOUR fault!"

"YOU took it from ME when I caught it!"

The fighting continued as April cleared up the mess, until Raph got her on her back, straddling her hips and holding her wrists down.

She blushed crimson, and Aradion became an awkward puppy, sometimes flickering to a white dove…

"Raph…could you…ya know…get off…?"

"No."

She glared lightly, and Aradion whined.

"Come on, Raphie…PWEASE get off?"

She even used her secret weapon, the 'Ultimate Chibi Eyes'.

His hold weakened, and she must've just imagined the blush on his cheeks…

"Fine…" He muttered, getting off.

Their hands touched a moment, and it felt like a jolt of electricity coursed through her veins pleasantly.

'They're acting weird around each other…' Leo noted, but Don and Mikey came to a conclusion at that moment…strange as it may seem on Mikey's part…

'Seems they're finally growing up…it's cute, actually…'

'This is SWEET blackmail!!'


	2. Chapter 2

April's news station was on, and she was talking with a scientist, Professor John Perry, from the company TGRI.

Raph didn't seem interested, moving around like he had ants in his shell, until Angel threatened to take his sai if he moved any closer to the TV or the remote.

She jumped slightly when she sensed Splinter's presence, and Aradion looked at him as a white ferret.

Angel turned to look at the elderly rat.

"Is something wrong, sensei?"

"…I'll be going to meditate…"

The worry in her eyes only grew as the elderly rat went onto the rooftop. Hours later, when April finally came back, their sensei and father came down, saying he had something to talk with them about.

Once everyone was on the roof, he told them of the ooze that mutated the five, and showed the canister.

"TGRI…the company April was interviewing today…"

"There's something else, my daughter…"

Angel turned her full attention to her sensei.

"You were found outside the building…crying…and bleeding…"

Her hand moved to the scar on her arm, and she remembered the two pale scars on her cheek that the Shredder had given her.

'Did it all happen there? I don't remember…'

"There was a note bearing your name…Angela…"

She nodded, still deep in thought, when Aradion, a snow leopard, straightened, growling at her.

"We'll just need to go then, won't we?"

She nodded to her daemon, and stood up.

"Let's go then."

She smiled.

"Come on, turtle-boys. I don't got all night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the TGRI building, Don was sitting in front of a computer in an instant, his brothers surrounding him, as Angel searched through some files and papers.

Aradion growled, finding something.

She looked through the file her daemon had dug up, finding a word that seemed to strike her heart.

Separation…

'We are working on a way to separate the body fully from a part we call the daemon. Our first test subject, Angela Natson, only became two entities. When we tried to completely separate them from each other with a special knife, her daemon attacked in a fury. All that came out of it was a cut on the infant's arm and a savage scar on Dr. Stockman's arm. We abandoned her in an alley, knowing she'd die before her parents even conceived that something was wrong-.'

She shut the folder, trembling in rage, when something on the cover caught her eyes.

'Request of Oroku Saki.'

'Well isn't THAT just bloody lovely?!' Angel thought sarcastically, darkly, as Aradion bristled, snarling savagely.

Angel saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye, and tensed.

'Don't panic…just catch 'em by surprise…'

She looked at her brothers, seeing they hadn't noticed.

"Guys…"

They didn't even move!

"Guys."

Her temper was starting to rise.

"Guys!"

She was sure she saw Don's hand twitch, and Aradion snarled.

"GUYS!!!"

They turned to her, and nearly winced at the angry frustration in her dark sapphire eyes.

"Unless yer too busy, we got some company."

The Foot chose that moment to reveal themselves, and Angel pulled out her ninja swords.

"Tatsu." She growled, seeing the man again.

When he held up the last container of ooze, Aradion raced in as a cheetah, fangs bared, ready to leap…

Angel kicked the container from Tatsu's grip as he was distracted, and Mikey caught it.

'What's with turtles and football?' Angel thought as Mikey held the container like a football, ready to throw.

He threw it high, and Angel jumped off a Foot ninja's head, catching it.

"YES!! I SO rock!!"

She dodged the weapons and hands reaching for her, grinning mischievously.

"Can't touch this!" She teased, even humming the music as she stayed out of reach.

She jumped up, disappearing, as the ninja cursed.

"Ya guys need a sense 'a humor…" She noted, hanging from the ceiling like Spiderman.

She dodged a blade.

"Can't ya even take a joke?"

Another blade.

"Guess not!"

She dropped down, landing safely on five ninja, and giggled.

"Yer acting like I weigh a ton! Babies."

She jumped back, and stuck her tongue out as she patted the container on her belt.

The smoke bombs caught her by surprise, and Angel didn't notice she'd been hit in her once-wounded shoulder until a fire spread through her nerves and she fell to the floor.

"ANGEL!!!"

It felt like someone grabbed her heart in a hot metal hand and was trying to rip it out of her chest.

"ARADION!!!"

She felt hands on her arms, and struggled violently as they lashed her wrists together, dragging her away.

"RAPH!!! ARADION!!!"

"ANGEL?! ANGEL!!!"

She heard her red-banded brother call her name, and prepared to scream when a pain to the back of her head made her numb, blackness eating at her vision.

'Raph…Raph, help…' She thought desperately, her mind starting to shut down.

'Please…please, Raph…'

Her eyes closed, her body went limp.

'Please…'


	3. Chapter 3

Angel woke up with the feeling of cold metal on her skin, and her eyes fluttered open.

'Where am I? Aradion, where are you?'

'In the cage…' A bitter thought answered her.

She saw she was chained to a chair, a mesh cage beside her holding a disgruntled marten Aradion.

'Happy to see you awake…' He thought.

'You too, buddy…but where are we?'

'The dump…'

'OH…so THAT'S the smell…'

'Yup…'

Angel looked at the metal that bound her arms to her sides, and felt strangely…light…

'They did NOT take my weapons…'

'They kinda did…'

'Man, when I get outta here-!'

"It seems the girl is awake."

Aradion hissed, bristling at the man that seemed to haunt Angel's nightmares.

'Shredder…'

"A bit angry, I see…"

"Ya think?" Angel retorted sarcastically, nearly rolling her eyes.

She saw Professor John Perry in the background, and glared.

"It's him…" Aradion hissed out, though only Angel heard the words.

"So YOU'RE the one that tried to kill me! I have it in mind to punch yer face in!"

Aradion agreed, becoming a Clouded Leopard, pacing in his cage, snarling.

"A bit temperamental, I see…"

"Ya haven't SEEN temperamental until Raph gets a hold of ya."

"What makes you think he'll come?" Aradion bristled warningly.

"He's my brother…"

"So? What makes you think he won't abandon you?"

"Because we're family."

Aradion snarled in agreement.

"What makes you think he won't leave you to die?"

"He wouldn't!"

A roar from Aradion seemed to shake the walls.

"What makes you believe in him?"

"I love him!!"

Aradion was attacking the cage in a fury.

"If I were to kill him?"

"I'D KILL YOU!!!"

The cage broke open like it exploded, and tiger Aradion shot out.

The Shredder moved back enough so Aradion couldn't attack without pulling on the link between them, but Aradion got as close as he could, snarling, swiping, hissing, spitting, rage pouring off of him in waves.

"It seems you ARE that failed little experiment…but you're stronger than those fools predicted…"

Aradion only roared as answer, but eventually moved back to Angel, becoming a wildcat on her lap.

"What do ya want?" Angel questioned hotly, Aradion hissing in her lap.

"You are technically my property…thus, I own you…"

"I don't belong to anyone." She retorted darkly, Aradion bristling, extracting his claws.

"That's where you're mistaken…"

Aradion's fur rippled to black.

"Someone like you WILL join me…even by force…"

"No one can make me do anything."

A slap across the face wasn't something she expected, but Aradion reacted like lightning, sinking his fangs into a hand.

He jumped back to Angel, who shook her head slightly.

"Guess chivalry is dead…" She muttered.

"You'd be stronger if you joined me…"

Angel felt Aradion trace the two scars on her cheek with his eyes.

"I'll get stronger another way."

"Don't be stubborn, girl."

"Sorry, but being stubborn's my nature. Can't change THAT, now can we?"

"Not without pain, perhaps…"

Aradion hissed, eyes glowing with hatred.

"I ain't so easy to break. It'll take more than a little pain to make ME back down."

Aradion snarled in agreement, baring his fangs.

A sound like nails on a chalkboard made Angel jump slightly, and she turned to see a strange contraption, a large, clawed hand reaching out.

'…Whoa…WEIRD…'

The creatures were released, showing a mutated wolf and snapping turtle. They had the mentality of infants, and Angel nearly laughed aloud.

Aradion became a ferret, laughing his ass off.

"MAN, this is rich!! I can't WAIT to tell the guys!!" Angel forced out with a grin.

Shredder ordered them to be killed, but the professor vouched for his creations.

He showed Tokka and Rahzar lifting a car easily, and Angel's heart nearly stopped.

'Shit…'

'Double shit…' Aradion agreed.

"I wonder how your 'family' will fare, girl…"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel couldn't help that her joints were growing stiff, sitting in this chair for so many long hours.

Aradion kept the ninja at bay by unleashing some of her bottled temper, but that didn't stop them from trying.

She was starting to lose hope when she heard fighting outside, and looked outside.

"RAPH!!!"

Aradion's wildcat fur rippled white, and joy nearly made her heart burst open.

"Angel?!"

Still fighting, Raph turned to see her, and anger fell over his face like a shadow after a moment.

"He hurt you." He growled out.

She felt the slight sting of the bruise on her cheek, and nodded.

"Watch out, Raph!!"

Aradion hissed as the red-banded turtle was outnumbered.

"Hey!! Don't you dare hurt him!!" She warned, Aradion a Clouded Leopard roaring and snarling beside her.

"We're not going to kill him…yet…"

She glared at the Shredder, the intensity having the power to melt iron.

"We want to test something first, of course…"

A large Foot ninja grabbed Aradion around the neck, ignoring the angry daemon's claws, and put on a strange collar.

He started dragging the daemon away, and the link was starting to stretch. She grimaced in pain, and Aradion struggled against the collar.

A jolt of electricity struck him through the collar, and he roared in pain and fury. Angel flinched, trying to hide the pain.

'Aradion!!'

'Angel!!'

It felt like they were slowly pulling her heart out, waiting for her to scream, for her to surrender, for her to break…

'I won't!'

"Are you done yet, girl?"

"I'll rip my heart out first!" She snarled.

"I'll save you the trouble, then…"

A harsh tug, and she could hardly hold in the cry of pain.

Aradion roared, but his fur was dulling, his struggles weakening…he was about to give in…

'Aradion, keep fighting!' She urged.

'I can't…it hurts…'

'I know! I feel it, too! But we'll be okay!'

Aradion's struggles started up again, until it felt like her heart would snap.

'NO!!!'

Aradion became a marten, slipping from the collar, and raced back to her as fast as he could, and warm relief filled her chest as he jumped onto her lap as a wildcat, nuzzling against her chest and licking her cheek, purring and smiling.

She smiled, happy the pain was gone.

"You have a strong will…"

She glared, and Aradion's fur rippled black as he hissed.

"The other…test subjects died or gave in…"

"Others?" Angel questioned in surprised.

"Three others, actually…they haven't been tested, of course…"

She growled softly, and turned to see her brother tied to a pole and gagged.

'He wanted to make Raph watch…he expected to make my brother watch me break…'

'Well, I bet he's disappointed we didn't give him a show.' Aradion thought back sternly, claws digging into her thighs.

'I just hope the others don't get caught in a trap…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness fell, and Angel relied on Aradion's wildcat eyes to pierce the gloom.

'I see them!'

She tried not to show that something was different, and scanned the darkness. She saw a shadow move, and followed it with steady eyes.

'They're here…don't be stupid, Mikey…'

They walked into the open, and Aradion hissed.

"IT'S A TRAP-!!!"

She was cut off with a hand over her mouth and someone else grabbing Aradion. The three brothers were caught in a net, which started moving to a pit of spikes.

'Oh shit!'

She bit the hand holding her, and moved her chair back.

Luckily, her swords were on a table behind her, and she grabbed a ninja sword from it's sheathe. She cut through the chains with all the strength she possessed, and stood, throwing her sword.

It cut the rope holding the net up, and it fell as Angel grabbed her blades and Aradion freed himself. She moved forward as Tokka and Rahzar were released, and jumped up, kicking Tokka so hard he flew back.

"Hey, bro! Miss me?" She questioned with a smile at Mikey, who grinned back.

"YEAH I did!!"

She blocked a sword from a Foot ninja, and punched him in the face.

"MAN, it feels good to kick their butts!"

She dodged, lashing out, when she remembered her bound brother. She moved to him, and saw Rahzar about to slash him open with his claws.

'SHIT!!'

She ran as fast as she could, and held up her right arm in defense. His claws ripped through her forearm, but she fought the pain, slashing at the mutants chest and stomach.

She turned to her red-banded brother once the mutant backed off, and cut him free.

She pretended she hadn't noticed her blood dripping heavily to the floor, and said, "Get your sai, Raph."

"Angel…"

She saw guilt, sympathy, flash through his eyes a moment before he pushed it away, nodding. She nodded, and saw Don was gone, too.

"Hurry."

Aradion was a black panther, ripping the ninja to shreds, when Tokka smacked him away. She winced.

"Aradion!"

She saw Don come out with Perry, and Aradion snarled.

"I found a manhole!" She heard Mikey call.

She was by him in a moment, and grinned.

"You're the best youngest brother EVER!!"

She kissed him on the forehead, and lifted the cover.

"Come on, then! We ain't got all day!" She ordered, and glared at Perry as he and Don went first, then Leo and Mikey.

Raph hesitated.

"Go on, Raph. I'm right behind you." She assured.

He jumped down, and she was about to when she heard the Shredder's voice call out.

"You can not hide from me!! I WILL find you!!"

She stuck her tongue out defiantly and jumped down, Aradion right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Raph bandaged up her arm, insisting on it, as Perry explained how the ooze was made.

"Wait…it was an accident? We were only made by chance?" Don questioned sadly.

"Not chance…"

The purple-banded turned to his sister.

"It was destiny…" She assured, smiling.

"Why'd you chose Angel for that experiment?" Leo questioned.

"I'm not really sure…the Shredder chose her and other girls…"

Angel clenched her fist, and sighed.

"I don't care WHY anymore…how do we defeat Tokka and Rahzar?"

Perry explained how he was going to make an antidote of some sort, but only Don could keep up.

"…Okay…you go do that…" Angel said, Aradion a snow leopard beside her.

She watched as they made the antidote, Raph sitting next to her, both out of the way.

"…Ya didn't have ta get in the way before…"

She gave him a confused look.

"Ya mean with Tokka?"

He nodded guiltily.

"I wanted to…"

"Ya could've just let him hit me…"

"I wouldn't…I didn't want ya ta get hurt, knucklehead."

She smiled.

"I can't let that happen…"

"…When they touch Aradion…why does he…?"

"Act weird? I'm not exactly sure…I think evil hurts…that's all I know…"

He looked at Aradion, and she saw the question in his eyes.

"Yer not evil, Raph…I know you aren't…if ya don't believe me, touch Aradion."

Hesitantly, he put a hand on Aradion's head. Aradion purred, closing his eyes, as Angel felt a jolt of electricity, like when their hands had touched.

It felt…good…

"It's ready! Now how do we get it into them?" Mikey questioned.

"It must be ingested."

Angel looked up.

"How in the WORLD are we gonna get two stupid mutants to eat the antidote?"

That's when April tumbled in, saying the Shredder had challenged them.

"Challenged us for what?" Angel questioned, Aradion looking up from his petting.

"…For you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…This is a BRILLIANT idea!"

Angel sighed.

"Will this blow up in my face, Don?"

"…You never know with Mikey…"

"…I know…"

They got into the warehouse, and it seemed abandoned.

"Maybe their on coffee break…" Angel said hopefully.

"SHREDDER!!!"

Angel jumped like she'd been bitten in the rear, and glared at her hot-tempered brother.

"Don't DO that!!!"

That's when the Foot showed themselves, and Angel cursed. There were WAY too many of them.

Her glare settled on the Shredder, who stood behind his two mutants.

"I see you've accepted my challenge."

"If you mean the invitation to kick your ass, then YES, we accepted."

Angel's venomous tone didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and Aradion struggled to stay a marten on her shoulder, his fur pitch black.

Before Tokka and Rahzar attacked, Mikey held up the box of doughnuts, and stepped forward with Leo.

'I'm not so optimistic about this anymore…' Angel thought as the mutants started eating.

Her heart sank when they found the antidote, and moved forward, parrying their claws with her ninja swords.

"Back off 'for I make ya into jackets!!" She threatened, kicking them in the chest and flying off.

The fight began, and they fought fiercely against the mutants and Foot ninja. Angel was surprised when the fight led to a nightclub, but kept fighting.

She moved to the beat of the rap 'Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!!' just to tease her opponents.

"Why isn't that damn antidote working, Don?" She called.

"Their burping is counteracting the antidotes affects!"

"Then make them stop burping before I get tired!!" She snapped, Clouded Leopard Aradion agreeing with her.

She beat down three ninja before she noticed fire extinguisher's in the large mutants mouths, the foam showing.

'Well…that's ONE way to do it, I guess…'

The mutants soon returned to normal, and Angel smiled.

"YES!! Who rocks?!"

"ME!!"

She hit Mikey upside the head.

"I meant for everyone to say 'us', Mike."

She felt someone grab her from behind, their arm nearly choking her. Aradion snarled, about to leap, when her captor held up a veil of ooze.

"One more step, and she gets infected!"

She recognized that voice…

"Shredder…" She ground out.

Her brothers stopped, and Aradion had trouble holding himself back.

'Aradion…'

He snarled, bristling, his fur rippling a darker gold.

She noticed a boy run in, but her brothers obviously recognized him, and kicked the veil out of the Shredder's hands as Don instructed Mikey to play the lowest note on a bass guitar.

The floor fell in, and Angel grabbed hold of one of her brothers before falling. She woke up with support beams around her, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie getting up nearby.

'Wait…where's Raph?'

She looked below her and saw her red-banded brother, and blushed.

"S-Sorry, Raph…"

She was about to get off when the ground seemed to shake, and she looked to her left to see Shredder but more menacing, stronger…

'Shit!'

He was gonna bring the whole thing down on them!

"Move!!" She ordered, pulling Raph towards the others.

The turtle's jumped into the water, Angel clinging to Raph's back as Aradion became a dolphin. She coughed slightly, and turned to the rubble.

She jumped when she saw the Shredder's hand shoot out, but it soon stopped…he was dead…

They swam back to the new lair, and Splinter asked if they were seen.

"Nope!" Angel answered quickly, Aradion a ferret on her shoulder.

Splinter held up a newspaper, and Angel sighed.

"…How many flips?"

"Twenty."

She sighed, moving with her brothers.

"Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!!"


End file.
